


Safe

by moncon98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fear, Suicide mention, i felt sad so i made angst, mcgonagall is a true school mom, no actual suicide though, screw dark marks, well i think its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: What if Draco had refused to get the dark mark? What if he had run away?





	Safe

Draco Malfoy knew his parents were death eaters. He knew his house head was a death eater. He knew some of his housemates were death eaters. He hated it all. It made him sick. He hated it. He HATED it. He HATES it. HE HATES IT! HEHATESITHEHATESITHEHATESITHEHATESIT! I HATE IT!!

Draco sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating from his nightmare. He looked around his empty room, save for a wardrobe. It was the same as it had been since he was little, cold, dark, and eerily clean. He got out of the bed and walked to the window, opening it and taking a deep breath. He looked at the sky, black turning to pink at the horrizon. It would probably only be thirty minutes or so before a house elf came in to get him ready for the celebration, afterall he was turning sixteen today. He sighed and climbed onto his window sill, sitting with his back and feet to the frame. This was the only place he felt like he had control of himself in his house, one simple "slip" and he'd plummet to his death, found with out his wand on the cold hard ground. He sat there, watching the sky turn from black, to pink, to yellow, to blue. A few years ago he would have felt happy, but now.... he honestly didn't really remember what happiness truly felt like. When a house elf came in and helped Draco get dressed in his new outfit for the day he got dressed and went downstairs. As per usual his parents were "out on business" so Draco sat at the giant table alone. He was forced to look in the dirrection of the elf entrance when they came in singing, bearing a plate full of pancakes and his favorite syrup. The act lead to a faint smile on his lips, but it left as soon as he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Draco! Get in here!" His father yelled from the foyer,"We have a guest!"

Draco stood up and put on The Look expected of a Malfoy, walking to the foyer with the pride of blood. He had expected the Parkinson's or any other pureblood family but he froze when he saw who was there. It was none other than the prince of darkness himself, Lord Voldemort.  
"Ahh. You must be Draco. Your parents speak proudly of you." The grey colored being said.  
Lucius walked over to Draco, smiling at the boy he never smiled at and pulled him forward by his left arm. Draco looked at them all confused when Lucius pulled up Draco's sleeve, showing his forearm. 

Narcissa smiled with sorrow as she spoke calming, "Lord Voldemort has finally decided to give you a dark mark. Is that ok?"

Draco looked at her terrified. A dark mark. The thing that brought him those HORRID nightmares, but maybe the pain would make him whole. What was he supposed to do?! He didn't answer the question, but they took his frozen figure as a yes. Lord Voldemort put his wand to Draco's arm and took a breath. Draco snapped out of his trance and pulled his arm away at the last second.

"NO!" He yelled with every fiber of his being.

He looked at the surprised and angry faces of the adults near him, then pulled out his wand and apperated to the first place he could think of, Hogwarts. As soon as he was sure about his surroundings he RAN. He ran towards the school, he ran toward safety, he ran towards freedom. It wasn't long before he heard his parents chasing him, Lucius furious and Narcissa pleading. He kept yelling something, whether is was no, help, or safe, he did not know. All he knew is that he saw a familiar cat running towards him. He opened his arms and ran to the cat as it transformed into Professor McGonagall. He ran into her and held onto her with all his might. He could feel one hand on his back and knew the other had a wand pointed at his parents. He heard his father yelling at him to come with them, but he ignored him, holding onto McGonagall tighter, despite almost being as tall as her.

"Draco, please..." He heard Narcissa pleading.

He turned his head to look at her. Her pleading eyes and open arms made him want to walk to her, but one look at his father's furious face drove all thoughts of doing so out of him. When his parents left McGonagall led him inside and into the empty Gryffindor common room. He could feel her wrapping him in blankets and vaguely noticed that an elf had brought them tea, but he couldn't really do anything. He was in shock.

"Draco," he heard a voice say, "happy birthday."

He finally looked up and saw that McGonagall was handing him a brown box tied with string. He slowly took it, his hands shaking as he opened the box. He was confused when he saw a phoenix pin. McGonagall took it up and knelt down and moved some of the blankets around him.

"The phoenix is a symbol of new beginnings," She said as she fixed it to his outfit, "which have no doubt started for you today."

Draco looked down at the pin and felt as if a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt tears pouring down his face and sobs wrack his body, a flood that had been in him for far too long.

"Thank you." Was all he could say, "Thank you."

McGonagall smiled and nodded, sitting beside him and rubbing his back as he cried. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. He knew what she would say, what he truly felt.

He was safe.


End file.
